


Café

by Evergade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Quand Zack n'a rien à faire, il pense que c'est une bonne idée d'aller rendre visite à son supérieur





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

En cette soirée tardive, Zack arpentait les couloirs, en mode touriste, c'est-à-dire les mains dans les poches, en sifflotant et en saluant tout le monde encore debout, 3e Classe et employés de ménage compris. Au bout d'un moment il songea que ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Sephiroth. Tout guilleret de sa promotion au rang de premier Classe fraîchement acquise (même si ça signifiait qu'il ne savait toujours pas où était Angeal ni ce qui pouvait lui passer pas la tête actuellement) Il décida d'aller le voir. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements privés et frappa trois coups à la porte. Sans attendre la permission du plus vieux il rentra en lançant un :  
-Eh, Seph, t'es là ?  
Sephiroth, qui visiblement avait prévu d'aller se coucher, était vêtu d'un pyjama (qui se résumait à un pantalon de jogging vert). Dans une main il avait un dossier qui rapportait les derniers événements de Wutai et de l'autre il portait une tasse fumante. Ses cheveux humides avaient aplati son éternelle mise en plis. Le tout offrait une vision assez loin de l'image habituelle de l'impassible Général.  
Loin de toutes les considérations des fangirls et des fanboys qui liront ceci, Zack alla joyeusement saluer son chef préféré.  
-Yo Général !  
-Zack att...  
Trop tard. D'un mouvement brusque initialement prévus pour lui tendre la main, Zack envoya le contenu de la tasse sur le sol..  
Zack et Sephiroth regardèrent la tache formée sur le sol, agrémenté du pied de l'argenté. Zack se mordit la lèvre, remerciant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait que Masamune se trouve hors de portée. Sephiroth tenta de réprimer la colère sourde qui montait en lui et tenta de trouver des arguments qui l'empêcheraient d'étriper le Gongagan. Il dit d'une voix calme :  
-C'est mon pied.  
-Désolé,  
-Franchement lavé  
-Maintenant recouvert de café.  
-Zack, tu vas nous quitter.  
-Tu vas me tuer ?  
-Non mais c'est une idée.  
-En congé ?  
-Oui, indéterminé.  
-... Autrement dis, je suis viré ?  
-Gagné.


End file.
